Because their love was an irony
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Y entonces todo se volvía rosa y verde y piel de caramelo... UA; Sasuke/Sakura


.

The masochism undeniable of love is what kills us, darling…

.

(… and the life is a bitch underpaid.)

.

Fue inevitable, como la gravedad.

Ella era la enfermera aspirante a medico y él era el tipo de chicos que no suelen evitar las peleas y al final terminan con las costillas rotas y el labio sangrando.

Cuando entro a la sala para atenderlo pensó que se veía fatal, con los rasguños en las mejillas y los ojos de oscuridad. (y le dieron escalofríos).

Le desinfecto y le vendo las heridas bajo un incomodo silencio que se podía cortar con las tijeras que tenía en el bolsillo. Él le lanzaba miradas furtivas y ella se ponía un poco más nerviosa con cada una de ellas. Cuando termino de hacerlo se sintió inútil porque se veía igual de quebrado, como si no hubiera gastado cuarenta y siete minutos de su tiempo curándolo.

Seguía viéndose fatal (y terriblemente hermoso)

Y así empiezan.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue en la fiesta de Ino, estaba con el primo de ella, ese rubio escandaloso de ojos azules y sonrisa gigantesca, Ino le dijo que eran mejores amigos y ella casi no lo creyó porque, por dios, son _tan_ diferentes. Entonces Ino la dejo sola porque se fue a follar con ese chico, Kiba, (Ino tiene una especie de fetiche con los chicos raros; las cosas normales son pura mierda, le dijo un día mientras le besaba y luego fumaba un cigarrillo) y ella solo quería sentarse y tomar un trago.

Era como una ironía. Ella era la chica de piel transparente y los ojos de laguna en medio del bosque –reflejando _ .verde .verde .verde_- Y él era el cabrón que sonreía de lado y el mundo se desfracturaba a sus pies.

Entonces el alcohol iso efecto en ella y solo quería llorar o vomitar, o ambas. Y el chico rubio de sonrisa gigante se acerca a ella, a saber por qué, y trae arrastrando al chico de ojos de oscuridad quebrada, y ella solo piensa q_ue estas tan roto…y eres tan bello, joder. _Pero no lo dice porque a pesar de que esta borracha ella no habla esas cosas nunca, solo las piensa porque en su cabeza siempre esta esa voz que no puede controlar. Él hace una especie de media sonrisa como reconociéndola, y el calor se le sube por todos lados

(Sasuke pensaba que estaba loca, pero que era bonita y podría enterrarle los dedos en la cintura y dejar muchos moratones).

Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos, y era irritante pero la hacía sentir bien porque era como una fuente infinita de energías y buenas vibras, y cosas así, porque Naruto era como un héroe que en realidad no es porque esas cosas no existen. Y era extraño porque ella lloraba de vez en cuando y Naruto hablaba y reía y Sasuke-kun no hacía nada porque "es un puto amargado" parafraseando a Naruto. Entonces esa chica de sonrisa suave aparece, con sus pasos sutiles y sus ojos extraños y calmados y Naruto desaparece repentinamente

Y es cuando se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sola con Sasuke-kun.

Están sentados en un sillón y el espacio de en medio que dejo Naruto es extraordinariamente notorio, pero Sakura tiene demasiado alcohol en las venas como para sentirse incomoda y solo sigue murmurando sin sentidos y llorando porque la vida es una mierda, y esas tonterías que dices cuando estas ebrio porque el alcohol siempre, siempre, siempre te va a recordar tus heridas.

La verdad es que Sakura tenía el cabello rosa y un montón de heridas. diminutas y dolorosas.

(ah, y un corazón demasiado vivo, eso también)

Termina apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, tal vez porque ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, y el olía como mil cigarrillos y un poco de lagrimas demasiado añejas, lejanas. Él no se la quita de encima, porque es una persona de mierda y le encanta ver el sufrimiento de los demás. Y además, ella es tan ligera que en realidad casi parece que no estuviera allí.

Va en "…y yo sé que no es tu culpa ni nada, Sasuke-kun, ni siquiera me conoces, ni yo a ti, pero estoy borracha y me gustas ¿sabes? Y no debí haber dicho eso pero…" de su discurso de sin sentidos cuando él ladea la cabeza y la besa, porque _eh, hablas demasiado. _

Terminan acostándose en su auto,

es cuando despierta en la mañana y él la vuelve a besar, así, suave y posesivo, con miles de mariposas burbujeándole en los dedos, cuando se da cuenta de que le acaba de entregar su corazón en una caja de lágrimas de alcohol y muchas palabras sin principio ni final.

(Enamorarse es complicado)

Sasuke le besaba entre las costillas y la acariciaba el corazón y luego se iba y le dejaba sola en la oscuridad intrínseca de la habitación como si no importara que ella se rompiera un poquito más (Y le seguía queriendo).

Sakura tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas y la piel blanquita que las ocultaba, tenía la sonrisa rota and el vestido de princesa pintado en la bruma de sus hombros escuálidos. Sakura quería a Sasuke-kun tanto que intentaba sanarlo aun que fuera inútil y eso le estuviera quitando la vida, y es que cuando te enamoras de alguien como Sasuke-kun es obvio que no obtendrás nada más que un millón de lagrimas y un corte profundo (_en el alma_) es solo que a Sakura no le importaban las heridas porque ya tenía muchas y había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Él se sentaba en el sofá de la sala a miles de kilómetros de distancia, fumando un cigarrillo y escuchando sus pensamientos, hasta que veía los ojos de laguna en medio de la oscuridad y le besaba con rabia porque no podía desprenderse de ella. Y entonces las palabras no dichas se desparramaban por la alfombra y el aire se volvía espeso, como una canción de cuna en los labios de la persona equivocada. El departamento de deshacía en un millón de notas y todo era rosa y verde y piel de caramelo.

(Sakura era justo esa hadita herida que estaba en el lugar y el tiempo equivocados)

Es cuando Sasuke-kun se quiere ir a no sé donde porque no se qué de venganza y deber y ese tipo de horribles pensamientos que han tomado mas fuerza de la necesaria en su cabeza, que le dice eso que juro nunca decir porque solo la hacía daño, luego de gritos y lagrimas y _no te puedes ir Sasuke-kun, sabes que me moriría, tu sabes que…_

_te amo._

-Hn.

(-ah, sí, claro, yo también, pero también te odio asique no se lo digas a nadie

.)

;

* * *

Nunca más intento irse.

* * *

.

.

fin.


End file.
